


Training and a Bit of ... You Know ;)

by PresidentDragon



Series: Look I'm Just Kinda Gay For Lydia [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Smut, also very gay, but that's just par for the course, like it's just smut y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentDragon/pseuds/PresidentDragon
Summary: “I believe this is checkmate, love,” Lydia said. She pressed a kiss to the dragonborn’s forehead as if to soften the loss.The dragonborn just sighed and tossed her blade into the dirt. “That was a cheap shot, and you know it.”“All is fair in love and war,” Lydia laughed.~ They fu-





	Training and a Bit of ... You Know ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Should I have written this? Absolutely. How else am I gonna avoid my real life problems? 
> 
> Also?? I am really gay y'all. Like boys are cute and I'd deffo hit one up but girls, y'know?

Sunlight flashed across Lydia’s sword as she swung it down in a savage arc. A loud clang reverberated around the clearing in front of Lakeview Manor when it was stopped by a twin blade. The dragonborn cracked a grin.

 

“Nice try, dove, but too slow.”

 

“Oh?” Lydia replied with a grin of her own. 

 

Quick as a flash she slapped the dragonborn’s swordhand with the flat of her blade. The woman yelped but managed to hold onto her sword. During her moment of surprise, Lydia darted behind her wife. She wrapped her left arm around the dragonborn’s waist and pressed the dulled edge of her sword against her throat.

 

“I believe this is checkmate, love,” Lydia said. She pressed a kiss to the dragonborn’s forehead as if to soften the loss.

 

The dragonborn just sighed and tossed her blade into the dirt. “That was a cheap shot, and you know it.”

 

“All is fair in love and war,” Lydia laughed. Her sword lowered until it hung loosely in her hand.

 

Lydia’s wife turned in the embrace to drape her arms over Lydia’s shoulders. “And is this love or war?” she mused.

 

“Love. Absolutely and always love.” Lydia let each syllable drip from her lips like honey, enjoying the feel of her beloved in her arms. A moment later her own sword dropped to the ground, the hand that held it much preferring to be plunged into the dragonborn’s hair.

 

Their lips met, soft and gentle. In the safe shadow of their home they felt no need to rush like the did that first night. It felt like they could stay that way forever. At least it did until the dragonborn pressed her tongue past Lydia’s lips. Lydia smiled slightly into their kiss and tilted her wife’s head to a better angle.

 

Finally, they pulled apart to catch their breath. Lydia let the hand that had been at her wife’s waist droop to rest on her ass, not quite touching as she gauged how far they both wanted to go.

 

“Seeing as I won the last three spars,” she began, interrupted by the dragonborn grumbling.

 

“If I had my battleaxe you wouldn’t have.”

 

Lydia squeezed her wife’s ass, glowing at the small gasp it elicited. “Arbitrary. You didn’t and I won. So, what is my prize?”

 

The dragonborn pretended to mull it over before responding. “How about a kiss from a lovely maiden?”

 

“Mmm, I seem to have already received that one, love.”

 

The woman tutted as she leaned forward to whisper in Lydia’s ear. “I don’t recall specifying where.” 

 

Lydia couldn’t help the quick pang of embarrassment, despite this being her end goal. How her wife said those kinds of things both amazed and bewildered her. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the dragonborn nipping at her neck and her body being guided to the wall of their manor. The dragonborn’s calloused hands glided over the front of Lydia’s tunic to tug at the front laces of her trousers.

 

“Ah,” Lydia gasped. “Here? What about Rayya-” she was cut off by another, more chaste kiss.

 

“Sent her to Whiterun, needed supplies,” she paused to suck a mark onto Lydia’s neck. “And you alone, of course.”

 

Before she could comment on that last statement, deft fingers stroked the growing wet spot between Lydia’s legs. It was just a tease, and nowhere near enough. Her hips rolled into the sensation and her hands flew to her beloved’s hair. She was nowhere near being close, but gods above if she didn’t  _ want _ .

 

“ _ Please _ ,” Lydia hissed. The dragonborn obliged by grabbing Lydia’s trousers and panties with both hands and slowly dragging them down as she sank to her knees.

 

She toyed with the idea of teasing Lydia more, getting her well and truly riled up just to tear her apart. But, no, there would be time later for that. Now she just wanted to get her lips and tongue on her wife as soon as possible. Lydia shuffled her legs wider, desperation starting to edge into her gaze.

 

Lydia’s head smacked the siding at first contact. Soft lips pressed kisses to her mound, inching closer to her clit. Thumbs rough with callouses pulled the sensitive flesh apart. The dragonborn’s tongue circled Lydia’s clit, long and slow. The hands in her hair gripped harder, almost holding her in place. She could break the hold easily, but the sting at her scalp was probably her third favorite sensation

 

She drank in all of Lydia’s sighs and little moans, leaning into her task with more fervor. After another moment, she leaned further in to slip her tongue past Lydia’s folds with one thumb still massaging her clit. It wasn’t a great angle, but Lydia’s reaction was still overwhelmingly positive. Her huffs and half moans congealed into one longer, lower tone, and the rocking of her hips became rougher.

 

“Love,  _ hah _ , ple- ease.  _ Harder. _ ” 

 

Well, if her love demanded it, who was the dragonborn to deny her? She pulled two fingers into her mouth to clean of the grime of their duels, then crooked them inside Lydia perfectly. Her back arched and her long moan hit a note higher. A chorus of yeses poured from her lips as her wife fucked into her quicker and quicker. Lydia’s hips snapped with the movement of the fingers inside her and the thumb on her clit. With her face now free, the dragonborn simply admired the wreck she had turned this stoic woman into.

 

“You’re so beautiful like this, dove,” she purred. Her free hand moved to Lydia’s hip to support her. Lydia curled forward, her hands dropping to her love’s shoulders and clutching hard enough to turn her knuckles white.

 

“Fla- atterer,” Lydia managed to hiss. Her nails dug through the dragonborn’s tunic and into her shoulders. The woman leaned into the sharp pricks of pain that kept her grounded more firmly in reality.

 

“Hmm, at least I’m no liar,” she said, leaning back in to replace her thumb with her lips.

 

Lydia shuddered, fire coursing through her body. All at once it overwhelmed her. She curled into her wife, letting the waves roll through her until her body fell limp. The dragonborn supported her wife’s weight with ease as she rose back to her feet, pressing soft kisses to her temples and cheeks.

 

“How do you feel, love?”

 

“Wonderful,” Lydia sighed, tilting her head to reciprocate the kisses. “But,” she whispered, “I would much rather be in our bed right now. This endeavor has been rather one sided, wouldn’t you agree?”

 

The dragonborn hummed. “You’re right as always.” She lifted Lydia the rest of the way off her feet, pulling a hearty laugh from her, then entered their secluded home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fucking shame porn. Honestly if anyone IRL found my AO3 I'd probs die. That aside follow me on tumblr @Presidentdragon and @Presidentdragon-art or twitter @prezDragon for more of my bullshit lmao. I'll update Skyrim in Lavender (aka the Sappy Shit) uhhhhhh later. Don't forget to like and subscribe, and I'll see ya in the next videooo


End file.
